GODZILLA RIM Trailer
by Dinopony2580
Summary: An EPIC trailer of a future story coming soon to my channel and Fan-Fiction. Enjoy!


**WARNER BROS. PICTURES** Presents

In association with **LEGENDARY PICTURES**

_We always thought alien life would come from the stars._

A crowd of people run to the edge of a concrete dock.

_But it came from deep beneath the Pacific Ocean._

Down in the depths of the ocean, a trench has lightning dance between, around and across it, while an orange-ish cloud of sorts radiates above the trench.

"_What the hell is going on?_" a voice asks.

A giant monster then marches into a city, coming from out of the water. It smashes through a building as the building crumbles.

_The first Kaiju made landfall in San Francisco._

A monster hovers over the Golden Gate Bridge, it's claws slamming onto the bridge. Cars and pieces of the bridge fall into the water below.

_The second attack hit Manila._

A monster's head flies past a building as people panic. A news channel shows a monster smashing through a building. A scared child hides behind a dumpster as the ground shakes.

_Then the third one hit Cabo._

A group of people hold hands atop a bridge, mourning the losses of citizens as smoke was off in the distance from the destruction and cinders flew around them.

A Japanese newscast shows the footprint of a Kaiju.

_And then we learned this was not gonna stop._

A fighter jet flies into a Kaiju's spike as the Kaiju looks off into the distance.

_In order to fight monsters, we created monster of our own._

**FROM DIRECTOR DINOPONY2580**

Two men in white armor-like suits walk into a room. There feet lock into little foot-sized platforms and a back brace of sorts locks into place.

_We needed a new weapon._

A giant robot head sits as it is worked on by machines. Then, the clamps holding it up release and the head drops down a large shoot. The two men hold on as it drops.

_The Jaeger Program was born._

The robot head descends down the shoot before it drops into a brace that locks in the head to a body. Then, a turbine in the robot's chest spins as the lights turn on and the robot comes to life.

_Two pilots, our minds and memories connected._

A giant robot, called a Jaeger, stomps through a city. As the two pilots move, the Jaeger mirrors their movements.

_Man and machine, become one._

**SOON**

A Jaeger is airlifted. Two more Jaegers are dropped into the ocean. They walk through it and descend.

**HUMANITY WILL GO BIG**

_Today, at the edge of our hope..._

Fighter jets fly overhead, shooting at something. A Kaiju picks up a Jaeger. Another Jaeger slices a Kaiju in half.

**OR GO EXTINCT**

_At the end of our time..._

A Jaeger collapses on snowy ground as it has lost its left arm arm and part of its head. A Jaeger is slammed into a building by a flying kaiju.

_We have chosen to believe in each other._

A pilot climbs out of the top of his Jaeger and faces a Kaiju as it glares at him.

_Today we face the monsters that are at our door._

A Kaiju battles a Jaeger as the Jaeger punches the Kaiju in the face. Then, a Jaeger runs at top speed towards a Kaiju as the Kaiju charges at the Jaeger. Then, the Jaeger jumps.

"Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!" a Jaeger pilot shouts. Then, the Jaeger brings its fist upon the Kaiju's head as it lands.

**BUT...THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE.**

As a Kaiju is about to finish off a Jaeger, a little ways away, glowing is seen from under the water. The Kaiju turns, curious of what it is. "We've got something else on the radar" someone says.

Then as a flying Kaiju flies above some clouds, something also bursts from the clouds from behind. "What is it?" Someone asks. A Kaiju is struck in the back by three streams of yellow lightning.

Then, rising from underwater, blue glowing spikes are seen as an eerie charging sound is heard. A claw stomps down in some water as then a tail's spikes raise up as it swings around and growling is heard.

From behind a cloud, the silhouette of a three headed dragon is seen as it spreads its wings out and yellow lightning flashes. A shadow is seen flying over a Kaiju as a powerful wind gust follows behind.

Colorful wings spread out in the air. Then, a kaiju is hit by two laser beams and is knocked against a building.

"What the hell is going on!?" someone asks in fear. Then, in a room, people are discussing the matter.

"What you saw, were Titans, ancient kaiju that defend the Earth" someone said.

"My God" a man says.

"Zilla" another man adds.

"Godzilla. Mothra. Rodan. Ghidorah." a woman says.

"Oh my" a man adds.

"They are here to help" a woman says.

Godzilla finishes rising out of the water and roars at a Kaiju and the Kaiju roars back. Rodan flies in and saves a Jaeger from falling.

"They've sensed the opening of the Breach, reawakened, and are now they're here to stop the Kaiju" the woman says.

King Ghidorah's three heads roar out as yellow lightning flashes and a Kaiju roars ferociously back.

"Wait, aren't Ghidorah and Godzilla mortal enemies" someone asks.

"Yes, but it seems they've put aside they're rivalry just for this" a man says.

Ghidorah and Godzilla glare at each other. Godzilla snorts, showing his teeth, and Ghidorah's heads growl.

But then, Godzilla nods at Ghidorah and Ghidorah's three heads nod back before they turn, side by side, and both let out thunderous roars at some Kaiju.

"Yeah! Let's kick some ass!" a pilot says and a Jaeger puts its fists together.

**IT'S AN EPIC BATTLE OF...**

Godzilla and a Kaiju collide, sending a shockwave throughout. King Ghidorah shoots all three beams of lightning at a Kaiju and the Kaiju is knocked off its feet.

**MONSTROUS PROPORTIONS**

Rodan flips a flying kaiju while airborne and it somersaults away. Mothra rams a Kaiju into a building before firing to beams at it from her antennae.

A Jaeger is pushed into a building by a Kaiju. But then, Godzilla grabs the Kaiju by its shoulders and roars in its face before an eerie charging sound is heard and his eyes glow blue.

"Yeah, sure, lets just bring him in for a beer" a man says. "This is Godzilla's World, and he won't lose against those Kaiju" a military man says. "Damn right" a military woman says.

Godzilla and a Jaeger charge towards a Kaiju and the Kaiju charges towards them before they collide.

**GODZILLA RIM**

**Coming Soon to ****Fan-Fiction**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope this trailer was epic. Gave it the best I could. Get ready for an epic story Crossover of Godzilla and Pacific Rim: GODZILLA RIM!**

**And yes, King Ghidorah is going to be a good guy. Every Godzilla movie with him has always portrayed him as a bad guy. Why can't he be a good guy for once? **

**Basically, this story will be Godzilla monsters verses Pacific Rim monsters. Humans and Earth's Natural Guardians (except Ghidorah) VS An Alien Threat. **

**Also, in this story, Ghidorah was formed from another race of aliens. The ones in the Breach are of a different race. **

**And they are also at war with each other, explaining why Ghidorah is siding with Godzilla for this and putting aside their rivalry. **

**That's how I imagine so you guys won't be complaining to me like, for example, "But they can't put aside there differences!". YES THEY CAN! Just bare with me. Directors do it all the time in movies or TV shows. **

**Great enemies putting aside they're fight to destroy one common enemy, or an even bigger, more dangerous one. So, why not with Godzilla and King Ghidorah? **

**They haven't done it yet, but they should sometime and I hope they will in a Godzilla movie because Ghidorah is one of my favorite Godzilla villains.**

**Well, that's all for now. Enjoy the epic story when it comes out. See you then. Dinopony2580 out.**


End file.
